Untainted Hearts
by ChunyanMayYu
Summary: InuYasha and kagome meet for the first time..but..inuyasha is a demon with a bad past, will kagome be able to change him?


Authors forward notes:  
  
Chunyan: um..hello. This is our first fanfic and its about inu yasha, one of the more difficult fanfic characters to write about...anyways, my partner helps me too...  
  
May Yu: Chun yan, dont forget to mention me, you idiot! ^_^ anyways, hope you guys enjoy it and please review...okay?  
  
Chunyan and May yu: Have fun and PLEASE review!!!!  
  
~Inu Yasha~  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome  
  
Long, long ago, an evil demon came to pass. He went by the name of Hitada. A blood-thirsty son of a long, forgotten evil. His main purpose he thought in life, was to own and control demons, and corrupt their souls. He controlled every prospect of the demon world. The 15th world, Tekashku. Humans, near and far, were slaughtered under his control. He set chaos upon the world and many villages. But that was not enough for Hitada. He created a demon. More powerful than seen before in the history of the fifteen worlds. Not making it stronger than he, but strong enough so it could be tamed. This demon was by the name of Inu Yasha. It was not long before Inu Yasha became the villages main hatred and they sought to kill him. Until one day, a powerful priestess, by the name of Hikaru stood up to Hitada. She bound him in a cave, locked in there for all eternity. She was weak and feeble, but nevertheless, she used the last of her energy to drain Inu Yasha of his demon form into a hanyou. She encaved him in a crystallis form, leaving him to suffer for all eternity. Her final words to him, stated, "Inu Yasha, you will be bound in there, till the next chosen priestess shall come. You will help her defeat your so called master, Hitada. And be bound to her, not in a spell, no, but in a far more powerful magic. You will soon find out. . . with a touch from her, you will be set free..." With these last words, she drifted away into the river of death. A red stone glowed where the priestess had been. It began to vanish and hide into the running blood of the waiting, newborn priestess.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned around. An arrow was headed towards her.  
  
******************************  
  
"huh!" Kagome woke up with a sudden start. Beads of sweat dotted her forhead. She breathed in the cool air passing through her window. Her breathing relaxed a little. She looked around her room... sunlight was pouring in through her curtains, aluminating every inch of her clothes scattered room. Kagome sighed shakily and pulled back the tangled mess of sheets on top of her. She reluctantly got up and strided to her mirror. A girl of 14 looked back at her. Long, black hair in a tangled mess.   
  
She groaned. 'What is it with that dream?' she'd been having it three days in a row, today, the third day, and each day, the dream had been getting clearer and clearer. 'what's it trying to tell me' she questioned herself as she slipped on her freshly ironed school uniform.  
  
************************************  
  
Kagome sprinted down the stairs, in a happy mood again, despite the nightmare. Today was her birthday, and nothing was going to spoil it for her. "Good morning, mama, grandpa, Souta!" she called as she entered the kitchen. She looked around her. Hm? The curtains weren't drawn and everything was in total darkness. She looked towards the kitchen table.   
  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kagome!!" Her family shouted as they popped out of the darkness. She gasped as her mom held out a birthday cake.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Onee-sama!" Souta shouted out.   
  
"Arigato, Souta!" Kagome cried out as she hugged her brother.  
  
"Onee-sama, geroff of me!" Souta cried out defiantly. Everyone laughed.   
  
"Kagome, now that you've turned 15, I'll tell you about the-" Kagome's grandpa was cut off short as she said, "Chi chan, enough."   
  
Kagome looked at everyone. Her mama was busy cutting the cake and Souta was listening to one of her grandpa's many famous stories or legends of their shrine that they lived on. She sighed and looked around contentedly.   
  
"Kagome, dear, here's some cake...Hurry up with it, wouldn't want to be late for school again, would you?" Kagome's mom urged.   
  
"Nani?! Oh, crap, gomenasai, but i'm running late for school! I'll be back after school, okay?" Kagome shouted. She swallowed her cake and gulped down some milk.   
  
"Syanora!" She called as grabbed her backpack and headed out the doors. Her family watched as she sprinted down the street, muttering under her breath.   
  
"My, my, Kagome sure is fast...when she needs to be.." Her mom laughed.  
  
"Only when she's late!" Souta teased.   
  
*********************************  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome looked up and saw her friends waving. She ran over to them, breathless.   
  
"Geez, what were you doing, running a marathon again?" Her friends questioned.  
  
"haha, very funny..." Kagome replied dully. Her side ached and she didn't really want to get into an arguement with her friends. She looked up to see all of her 8 main friends staring at her, evil grins on their faces.   
  
"nani?...." She asked uncertainly.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Kagome!" They cried in unision. They startled her and she took an uncertain step back. She smiled brightly. They all held out presents and they giggled at the startled look on her face. She grinned...   
  
************************************  
  
Kagome had a hard time getting to class and was almost late again, thanks to her friends. They had told everyone it was her birthday, and many gave her presents when she walked down the hall. She felt sorry for her locker, having it been that she stuck all of her gifts in there, not knowing what to do with them. She sighed and sat down. She had been congratulated on her 15th birthday by practically the whole school and she blushed, knowing that she was the center of attention that day...not like it really mattered, because practically all her days started with hi's and ended with bye's from her school.   
  
"Good morning, class..." Her math teacher began. Kagome sat straight in her chair, all her attention focused on the problem her sempai had written on the chalkboard.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Higurashi!" The coach barked.   
  
"Hai!" Kagome stepped up the white line, indicating where the track line started. Kagome stretched and placed her fingertips on the white line. She placed one foot ahead of another, slightly bent. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Kagome sprinted away. Perspiration running down her face, and panting slightly, Kagome looked behind her. She could see nothing except for the red dots, indicating the track team's practice jerseys. She sighed and kept at a steady pace. When she finally caught her breath, she lunged forward at an exceptional speed.   
  
OOOooooPppphhhh. A dull thud was heard as Kagome slipped, face first. Luckily, her hands were first and skidded against the tar on the track. A loud whistle was heard. Kagome inspected her knees first. Well, they were scratched up and bleeding a little, but, not too much to worry about. Next, she inspected her hands. They were skinned badly in places and her hands were covered with blood. She groaned. Then placed herself into a sitting position.   
  
"Higurashi!" Came her coach's worried, husky female voice.  
  
"I'm fine!" Kagome smiled brightly. "you know, just some scratches here and there...nothing I cant really handle."   
  
"Well, Higurashi, if you say so...why don't you go rinse off in the girls bathroom, and come back out on the field. Wouldn't want to lose our star runner..." Coach said with a wry smile. Then, she herded the crowd that was gathering away.  
  
"Kagome, do you need help?" Kanako asked worriedly. She looked at her best friend.  
  
"Yea..." Kagome almost whispered. "Just standing up, though.."   
  
Kanako helped Kagome to her feet. "Arigato, Kanako-san"  
  
With that, Kagome limped off towards the restroom. "ouch, ouch, ouch"  
  
Kanako heard Kagome swear and gave an amused giggle.   
  
********************************  
  
In the girls restroom, Kagome washed off her hands in the cool running water. The faucet was on.   
  
"Ouch..." She winced when the water hit her wound.   
  
Kagome couldn't bare to see blood, so she turned away and focused all her attention towards the ladies restroom exit. When she looked back at her wound, the blood had stopped and near the faucet was a necklace.   
  
'hm...how come i never noticed this before?' She asked herself.   
  
'wow, it's really pretty' she awed.  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't help but stare into that blood red stone.   
  
'I-I think it's a umm...ruby' She picked up the necklace and fingered the jewel encrusted on it. She was going to place it back where she found it, but something about it held her back. Instead, she looked at it lovingly and put it on her neck. She tucked it underneath her jersey, and forgetting about the scars on her hands, headed out the door.  
  
********************************  
  
"Higurashi!!"  
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked up quizzically.   
  
"Pay attention!" Her sempai yelled in frustration.   
  
Kagome jumped. "H-hai!" She shouted back.   
  
She was thinking about the necklace that she was wearing right now.  
  
"Our top archer in our archery class, and she's off in her own world..." Her sempai muttered.  
  
Kagome turned scarlet as pairs of eyes stared at her. "heh heh..."  
  
"Line up!"   
  
Kagome stood at the back of the line. Today, they were having an archery competition against the other schools. There were two girls up ahead of her. They were from diffferent schools. The crowd in the stands shrieked and applauded. Kagome looked up to see a group of girls cheering for her. She realized they were her friends and turned deep purple. They were the loudest of the audience, too.  
  
The first bow was strung and shot by the first girl in line, from the announcer, her name was Miki. She missed the middle target, but, shot onto the outer rings instead. The crowd yelled.   
  
The second bow was strung and shot by the next girl. It hit into the middle of the target. The audience gasped and all was silent. How was Kagome supposed to beat this girl? Chiharu, they called her. Kagome's friends gave each other nervous glances. All were silent, waiting for Kagome to string her bow and shoot.  
  
Kagome's mind was racing. She looked around and smiled. She strung her bow, stood up straight, and pulled... twang!!* Everyone gasped in the audience. Kagome blinked and looked at the target. She..she had won! Her arrow had struck Chiharu's arrow in the middle of the target and split it in half, reaching the middle target instead. She also gasped. Not believing that she had just did that. The crowd was hushed. Then Chiharu started to clap, and the audience roared! They screamed Kagome's name. The announcer was shouting out the scores from the judges. Kagome had won! Kagome laughed, unbelievingly.   
  
******************************   
  
Kagome was in the dressing room. She siged. 'Wow! Today was just her birthday, and things had been going great for her. She picked up the bow that had won it for her and studied it. It looked like any ordinary bow...She leaned over it and inspected it. Her necklace touched the bow and suddenly, gave off a red light. She gasped. She was alone in the room. What if something bad happened and she...she...' She gasped. The bow had somehow changed. It wasn't made of birch wood any longer. The handle was made of mahagony and on it, was etched a dragon. She ran her fingers along the carving in awe. Wow. That was all she could say. On the end of the mahogany handle, were bells. They were silver and tied to the mahogany handle with red string ribbons. She merely glanced at the bells and ran her hands along the tilt. Not knowing, her necklace that she wore, and the bells made contact.  
  
"N-nani?!" Kagome gasped as she saw the same red light. All she could remember was the pain on her head, and everything went black....  
  
**********************************  
  
Chunyan: heh heh...not very good, huh? ^_^;  
  
May Yu: What?! It was awesome! Well...not really, but...we try.  
  
Chunyan: Well, anyways, please review, and we would like some comments on improvements, even though this is only the first chapter....  
  
Inu Yasha: Oi! When's my part coming?! You girls are taking forever to introduce me in the story!  
  
May Yu: Inu Yasha, calm down..and plus, we introduced you in the first part of the story, you baka!  
  
Inu Yasha: heh heh...I- I uh..guess i forgot...  
  
ChunYan and May Yu giving Inu Yasha death glares.  
  
Kagome: -_-; Bye, and please review!!!!   
  
Inu Yasha: Ouch! Ouch! 


End file.
